The Wounds of the Past
by firewingz
Summary: Legolas leaves Mirkwood because of his father's stubbornness. But Mirkwood falls under attack and someone attacked Legolas! Why? And will Legolas survive? My first LOTR Fanfic. RR plz
1. Chapter One: The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Ring's characters.  
  
The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz

This happenes years before the Fellowship of the Ring took place. 

* * *

  
The Prince of Mirkwood stormed into the throne room without knocking, which was highly unusual. King Thranduil looked up to see his fuming son who quickly bowed before him. King Thranduil looked surprised but he quickly dismissed his advisors first.  
  
"Rise," The King of Mirkwood commanded which Prince Legolas quickly heeded. "Legolas, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering," The King questioned.  
  
"Father, did you not notice that after our last fight, half of Mirkwood's soldiers can no longer fight?"  
  
"Legolas, I have already seen to that."  
  
"How? There are barely enough soldiers to guard the city's borders."  
  
"Legolas, what would you have me do? Ask Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadrial's aid?"  
  
"Father, we can ill afford to turn down their aid now. We are a proud race. But our soldiers can barely defend this city. We have no choice."  
  
"They will not be allowed to enter Mirkwood!"  
  
"And why not!" Legolas yelled back. He had lost all sense of composure at this point in time.   
  
"Why?! I already told you!" King Thranduil yelled back.  
  
"They are not to blame for mother's death."  
  
Those words stirred bad memories into the King's mind. He quickly dismissed it and retorted, "Legolas, you do not know what you are talking about. Mirkwood can defend her own borders. You needn't worry."  
  
"Father, is this because of their relations to humans? Is that it too?"  
  
"Men are cruel. They are easily corrupted and cannot be trusted!"  
  
"Some men are cruel and SOME men are corrupted, but not all!"  
  
"Are you referring to Estel?" The King asked his son, but he needn't the answer because his father already knew. "I told you not establish any type of friendship with that human child. Perhaps sending you to Imladris was a fault?"  
  
At this, Legolas felt his anger boiling even more, if possible. Father and son eyed each other, their anger and wrath clearly evident.  
  
"Imladris allowed me to open to the world of ideas. I could not have stayed here all my life, barred from the world's thoughts."  
  
"I told you, humans cannot be friends with Elves."  
  
"That is not the issue here. Father, if you want what is best for the people, we need outside aid. We cannot defend our people anymore."  
  
King Thranduil was boiling with anger. How dare his son tell HIM what to do! How dare his son go against his orders?! Without thinking, King Thranduil flung his hand down on his son's face. The slap was so hard that it flung Legolas half way across the room. The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the throne room. Everyone froze.  
  
Legolas felt the sting, but that didn't faze him, he was use to pain, being a warrior. But this was the first time his father had EVER hit him. His father had never harmed him before, no matter what the argument had been on. And believe me, they had many heated arguments.   
  
Legolas looked up at his father, disbelief and shock coursing through his veins. His father 's eyes portrayed shock, he was looking at his red hand and then his son's red hand marked face.   
  
"Legolas...Legolas I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I..." King Thranduil tried to explain.  
  
"You hit me even when you know I am right!" Legolas screamed back before bolting through the doors and into his room. The Prince gathered his traveling things quickly, his bow and arrows, his scimitars and a change of clothes before heading to the stables.   
  
King Thranduil was still staring at his hand and the door in disbelief. Oh Valar, what have I done? The King of Mirkwood thundered over to his son's room quickly. The door was closed. The king knocked gently but heard nothing.   
  
"Legolas I am sorry. May I come in please?"  
  
There was no response. The king gently opened the door but found no one inside. He panicked. Where could he have gone? Maybe the archery fields. The King quickly headed there.  
  
Legolas, riding Arod, sprinted through the Mirkwood forest. Legolas' face already had a bruise. The young prince didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to leave his irrational father. Before Legolas knew what was happened, his horse suddenly stopped, sending the unaware woodland elf into the air and on the ground. The elven-prince had some scratches but nothing serious, but as soon as he stood up, he realized he had stepped into a one of the famous Mirkwood Spider's nests. 

* * *

  
This is my first attmpt at a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction. Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter Two: Spider Nest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.  
  
The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 2: Spider's Nest  


* * *

King Thranduil rushed into the archery fields. No one was there. His Majesty searched his mind for any other place his son might have gone. Before he could come up with anything, a soldier came up.  
  
"Your Majesty, the spiders are attacking the first patrol."   
  
"Send the archers, bar the doors, and make sure none can come through," the King quickly ordered. His thoughts strayed back to his missing son, as he rushed back inside his palace to talk with his advisors. The King of Mirkwood shook his head, his people needed him. He'll have to apologize to his son later. The King called for a maid and she quickly came to stand by the King who was just about to enter the throne room.   
  
"Find Prince Legolas and tell him I want to see him," The King commanded. The maid quickly bowed her head and went to look for the prince. With that easing his mind, The King of Mirkwood marched into his throne room where his advisors were already assembled.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood looked around cautiously. He quickly drew his scimitars, he knew his bow and arrows wouldn't be the greatest weapon to use at such close proximity. And Legolas knew he would have to conserve his arrows for the ride out of the forest.   
  
He calmly held his twin scimitars by his side and looked around with his keen elven eyes. His hearing straining to catch anything his eyes would not. Suddenly, the wind rushed behind him. His horse immediately bolted out of the forest. Legolas turned to his horse for a second before turning to meet eyes. Legolas jumped into the air and landed a couple feet away from the spider.   
  
The spider clicked his jaws hungrily, looking at the fresh elven blood with profound interest. It quickly rushed to meet its dinner. Legolas quickly parried his legs and stinger. He seemed to be gliding on air as he whirled around the spider, thrusting and jabbing his sword when there was an opening. Blood and cuts were seen all over the spider.   
  
Suddenly, another came at the screeching of its kin. Legolas whirled around and narrowly missed the attack of the other spider. His arms and twin scimitars whirled in the air, dancing and circling the two spiders. Two more spiders came into the battle view upon hearing its two kins' urgent call. But the spiders weren't that stupid. Even it could tell that it would have been a losing battle. Just watching the young elven-prince brought the spiders under its spell. Prince Legolas' movements were so blurred with the constant shining of his metal sword that it looked like the dance of death.   
  
Before long, the two spiders lay dead. Legolas saw the eyes of more spiders and quickly bolted through the nest. As he was about to breach the end of the spider's nest, he almost didn't see the shining web and quickly halted before entangling himself in the sticky web. One of his arm's were caught and he quickly cut off the web that held to his arm. Before Legolas could continue, he noticed that he had cut off a web sack.   
  
With the webbing off, a face lay limply at the maiden's shoulder, her blonde hair covering her face. Legolas' heart thumped in his chest. Her hair...it was like his mother's.

* * *

To be continued:  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews! Please tell me how I could make this better. 


	3. Chapter Three: Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.  
  
The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 3: Mother

* * *

Legolas couldn't tear his eyes off of the corpse. Her hair was just like that of his mother's. But it couldn't be…his mother disappeared in an orc attack…supposedly arranged by…  
  
Flashback (50 years ago):  
  
"Father?" Prince Legolas asked, turning to face the King of Mirkwood. Legolas had just returned home from a short patrol this morning. "When will Mother be home?"  
  
"Anytime. She just needed to go see Lord Elrond for a couple days. She should be back anytime now." King Thranduil tried to reassure his son…and himself. Legolas merely smiled and accepted what his father said. "Now rest," the King continued, "You need to regain your energy." Legolas knew when to not argue with father and quickly settled himself down in his bed, his father setting on the side of his bed.  
  
King Thranduil smiled at his beloved son, glad that he didn't ask any more questions. But the King was beside himself with worry. The Queen should have been here by now. In fact, she should have already arrived this morning. The King had told some of his best soldiers to protect the Queen on her journey to and from Imladris. According to what his patrols that guard the forest's edge, they'd seen the Queen enter yesterday and have reported that even Imladris' soldiers were with her.   
  
The King had smiled at that. He felt that his beloved was even more protected now, with his ally's soldiers also guarding the Queen on a safe return home. The King was about to say goodnight when a soldier stormed into the room.   
  
"Your Majesty!" The soldier shouted.  
  
"What is it?" The King rose, worry clearly evident on his face. The prince immediately got up, sleep and rest erased from his mind.  
  
"It's the Queen. Her entire escort attacked…"  
  
"Come. We must hurray then," The King said so in a commanding voice and left the room in his haste to call upon soldiers. But inside, he was uneasy with worry. Legolas quickly followed his father. The Prince was one of the best warriors in the land, though he was still quite young.   
  
The King gathered his soldiers in no time and rushed out, with his son right in back of him, though the King protested. It was some miles into the woods when they suddenly saw the company. They were too late. There were orcs everywhere, piled around elven bodies. Their arrows were all imbedded in the orcs and some had their heads a couple feet from them. The King and his company jumped off their horse and went to look for survivors and the queen.   
  
The King and the Prince found a piece of cloth that the Queen had on with elven blood and orc blood soaking it. Around the cloth was a pile of dead orcs. King Thranduil dropped to his knees, tears spilling down his face without shame. Legolas' eyes filled with tears. The young prince could almost hear her soft melodious voice comforting him when he was in despair, he could almost see his mother's warm brown eyes shining with love and hope.   
  
"Your Majesty! One lives!" A soldier cried out, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
King Thranduil and Legolas ran to the fallen soldier who was trying to gasp out words. "Beware…Mirk…wood…Elrond…knows…he planned…it…be…ware…" Then the Imladris soldier fell limp, his eyes going dull, his spirit leaving this Earth.   
  
Legolas was still in shock with what the soldier had said. "No…" Legolas whispered. "It can't be. Lord Elrond would never…he didn't." Legolas said, knowing in his heart that somehow something went amiss.   
  
"Elrond will pay," the King of Mirkwood swore. "Elrond will…"  
  
Legolas turned away from his father. His feelings said that Elrond did not, yet Elrond's own soldier said it was he. The King of Mirkwood quickly got up with anger and sorrow raging in his eyes.   
  
Legolas' eyes filled with tears again, hoping that his mother found peace, and hoping that Lord Elrond was not responsible for this attack.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Legolas looked at the corpse before him at the edge of the spider nest, Legolas' keen hearing could pick up the sound of spiders gaining on him. But he had to know. Shaking, Legolas reached up to brush the corpse's hair away. The Prince nearly tripped back at the revelation of the maiden's face. Legolas suddenly sprinted out of the nests. He ran on and on, pumping his legs to go faster, ever more faster.  
  
He didn't look back once. He didn't need to. The corpse's face, still not deteriorated yet, her brown eyes were wide open, her torture and misery forever exposed in her hollow eyes were already burned into Legolas' memories...his nightmares. His heart cried for her, his thoughts a confusing blur. Her face...her eyes...her hollow orbs...were his mother's.

* * *

To be continued:  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed it. Thank you for all of your advices. Please read and tell me anymore advices on this story. Thank you! 


	4. Chapter Four: Imladris

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.  
  
The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 4: Imladris

* * *

Legolas couldn't get his mother's death face out of his head. He ran out of the Mirkwood forest just as the sun touched the horizon. The woodland elf blinked a couple times in the dying sun as he realized where he was. He had ran all the way towards the Misty Mountains.   
  
The young prince sighed. He wanted to go back to his father, to his people, but the already bruised cheeck again reminded him of why he had left. He desperately wanted to be in the embrace of his father after just seeing his mother. But Legolas would not return to a father who had so much pride that he would not accept aid even when his people needed it most. The elven prince wanted to just lay down here and sink into peaceful dreams, but he knew that was dangerous. He'd just managed to escape the Spider's nest and no doubt, orcs or other foul creatures would be roaming around.   
  
Legolas whistled for his horse, in mere minutes, his strong stallion came by his side. The horse immediately sensed his master's troubled mind and gently nighed. The elven prince could not help but give a small smile to his companion. He quickly mounted his horse and rode away. Legolas didn't even know where he was going, his mind to preoccupied with recent events, entirely trusting his horse.

"Your Majesty!" King Thranduil's advisor addressed in urgency. "We cannot hold the spider's at our gates much longer."  
  
The King glared at his advisor, though it was no fault of his. The King strided to the door of his hall and looked at his city's gate, indeed the advisor's message was true. Even the magical door could not hold much longer.   
  
Suddenly, the king remembered what his son had advised him on, "Father, we can ill afford to turn down their aid now. We are a proud race. But our soldiers can barely defend this city. We have no choice."  
  
King Thranduil now understood how grave his mistake was. 'But,' the King thought, 'Where is my son now?'

Lord Elrond was in his private study chamber, reading over latest messages that were sent by the patrols that swung around Mirkwood. The Lord of Imladris had a saddness in his eyes. Mirkwood's in trouble, and yet, the proud King of Mirkwood still refuses to ask for aid.   
  
The Lord still barely knew what had happened almost 50 years ago. He went to his window and looked outside; in the distance was the Misty Mountains.   
  
Suddenly, the Lord could barely see a moving figure coming closer to Rivendell. Although the Lord could not see who is was, he knew that whoever it was, was not evil.   
  
As the figure came closer, the Lord almost gasped aloud. 'It was Prince Legolas! Perhaps the King of Mirkwood is asking for aid? But it is strange, why would the King send his only son out along this dangerous road alone?'  
  
Lord Elrond set his questions aside and quickly went to the courtyard to greet the unexpected guest.  
  
"Ada! It is Legolas!" Estel nearly shouted as he ran towards the courtyard, eagerly followed by the twins, Elrohir and Elladan. Lord Elrond had to smile. The twins and Estel hadn't seen Legolas in some time since that incident 50 years ago, and he's sure they were very excited to see each other again.  
  
His thoughts went back to the elven prince when Legolas came inside. As he unmounted and bowed before him, Lord Elrond noticed that there was a bad bruise on his cheeck and his eyes weren't the spirited young elfing he'd last seen. Lord Elrond was even more surprised to see a little fear in them. Something happened.  
  
"Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to see you again," Prince Legolas politely addressed.  
  
Lord Elrond smiled and quickly raised the young elfing whom he had learned to love as a son.   
  
As Legolas got up, Estel and the twins nearly choked all the life out of him as they hugged their dearest friend.   
  
"Allow Legolas sometime to catch his breath," Lord Elrond said.   
  
The twins and the human child quickly let Legolas go and chuckled, the Prince of Mirkwood smiled slightly. Lord Elrond quickly led Legolas into the study chamber as he knew that there must be something wrong. Legolas' normally graceful steps were instead stumbling sometimes and had to hold onto the wall in order to steady himself. Elrond frowned, 'What is wrong?'  
  
"Legolas," Elrond said aloud, "why don't you rest for now? Tell me everything when you awake."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No. I have to tell you."  
  
Elrond complied this time, knowing that once Legolas set his mind to something, he'd never turn away from it. Estel and the twins were slightly worried as well. Legolas is a proud elf and rarely showed his weakness to anyone, even his own friends and family. But this display of stumbling was clearly worrying everyone.   
  
As they finally made it to the study chamber, Elrond and his sons sat down to hear the story. Legolas, though he desperately wanted to rest, he knew he had to settle things now.  
  
Prince Legolas knelt down on the ground, one knee up and the other on the ground. He looked up at the family of Elrond and spoke in a firm voice, "Lord Elrond, Mirkwood is deeply sorry for the blame that we've put on you in these 50 years. Please forgive us."  
  
Elrond was taken aback but quickly composed himself. "You do so without your father's permission, am I correct?"  
  
Legolas paushed just long enough to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"Then why do you abologize on behalf of him when he knows not?" Elrond continued.  
  
Again Legolas paused. He didn't think Elrond would know, apparently he was wrong.  
  
"Legolas, you can't hide that bruise that I'm sure Thranduil did. Now please pray tell me, what is going on?"  
  
Legolas sighed, he could not fool the Lord of Imladris, a person he knew since he was an elfing, playing with the twins and later Estel. He treated Elrond like a second father, he should have known Elrond would have figured it out.  
  
"Elrond, my father thinks you are the cause of my mother's death for 50 years."  
  
"How did Thranduil think that I had..."  
  
"One of your own guards, before dying, said that you knew and died. Thranduil was grieved and blamed everything on you." Even saying this, Legolas felt ashamed, of his father and his actions against such a noble lord. Legolas should have argued more forcably with his father on the matter.   
  
"Rise Legolas. You should not place any blame on yourself. I will send a messanger back to Thranduil to tell him you are here safely," Elrond smiled warmly, feeling the happy spirit return back to the young prince. "And I will find out what exactly happened that day. Thank you for telling me what happened."  
  
Legolas smiled back and nodded. He knew that relations would be returned back to normal eventually, but Legolas still did not understand why a guard of Imaldris would betray his lord. Something did not add up. He pushed the thought to the side of his mind, Elrond will find out. He always does.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas hoped that Mirkwood was okay. That Mirkwood hadn't encountered an attack with the spiders since his leave. He could only hope and pray.   
  
As Legolas stood up, his suddenly sleep deprived and worried mind and body collapsed back on the ground as a black void swallowed him whole.

* * *

To be continued:  
  
I'm sorry if anything was confusing in this chapter. Please tell me if there is and I can revise it. Thanks for all the reviews that I've received. And Thanks for the advices. I haven't read LOTR in a very long time and I didn't read The Hobbit, so if things are messed up, I'm really sorry and Please tell me.  
  
For now, the horse's name is Arod. I'm sorry about that. I completely blanked as to when Legolas got it.  
  
As for the scimiters instead of his long knives, I kind of liked Legolas with scimiters so I decided to try it out.   
  
As for the human hatred in Thranduil's heart, there's a reason for it and I'll explian more in later chapters.   
  
Thank you for making these things clear to me though. I really appreciate it. I hope you review! 


	5. Chapter Five: Message

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.

==== means change setting

The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 5: Message

* * *

"Your Majesty, the gate will not hold," King Thranduil's advisor said gravely, shaking his head in disgrace. The King of Mirkwood looked devastated. They had managed to hold the spiders at bay for about a week. To make matters worse, the Prince of Mirkwood could not be found; somehow, the King managed to send off a scout to try and locate Prince Legolas.   
  
King Thranduil's world was filled with disarray. 'How could this happening? We have always managed to win against the spiders...but not this time...and what of Legolas? Is he safe?'   
  
"Your Majesty?" The advisor ventured to ask, knowing that they had to make a decision quickly.   
  
His Majesty sighed loudly and replied in a strong but soft voice, "Evacuate the city. We will take to the underground storage area used long ago. We will stay there for a time being."  
  
"Your Majesty?" The advisor spoke, clearly shocked. "To the storage area?"  
  
"Clear the storage area and move everything into their compartments, we will need the food. Ask the healers to carry their patients to the underground cover and have the soldiers slowly retreat back. Do not make me repeat it again," King Thranduil's voice almost cracked. "But do not worry, Mirkwood will resurface again."  
  
"But...Your Majesty, shouldn't we ask for aid from Imladris or Lothlorien. Surely they could help and..."The advisor protested and silently added, 'perhaps know where Prince Legolas is.'  
  
"We will not ask murderers for aid. Evacuate now!" King Thranduil interrupted, anger and frustration clearly evident in his eyes.   
  
"Yes, your majesty." The advisor quickly ran out of the door to obey the commands. King Thranduil's eyes glistened with tears. 'And the worse part of this all,' the King thought, 'I still do not know where my son is. Will he forgive me? Or is he already dead?'  
  
=====  
  
Prince Legolas opened his eyes, wondering where he was. Suddenly, flashes of what happened in Mirkwood and the coming to Imladris came into mind. He bolted up and noticed he was in the room he usually stayed in while in Rivendell. Clearly, it hasn't been used in a while, the sheets seemed to have just been washed and the curtains didn't seem to have felt the winds in decades.   
  
Legolas quickly got up and washed. As he was about to open the door, Estel knocked. Legolas opened the door and smiled at his human friend.   
  
"Good morning," Legolas greeted.  
  
"Glad to know you're up. Been asleep for a day."  
  
Legolas appeared shocked, but rationed out that he had rarely rested for that one-week travel from Mirkwood to Imladris.   
  
"Care to join me at breakfast?" Estel asked.  
  
"I'd love to." With that, the two friends walked down the stairs and into the dining hall. Lord Elrond and the twins were already seated on the table and they all welcomed the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel is sorry that he had to leave early this morning," Elrond said.  
  
"I shall hope that when he returns, we can go hunting again."  
  
"Indeed," Elrond laughed glancing at his sons, while his sons gave a mischievous smirk.   
  
"I swear," Estel exclaimed, "I wasn't the one who accidentally set our camp aflame. It was Elrohir!"  
  
"Pardon me?" Legolas asked, a little shocked, though he realized he shouldn't be. After all, whenever the family of Elrond goes on a camping trip, they were far from being normal or trouble-free.  
  
"Not I," Elrohir immediately countered, though everyone on the table by that time were laughing and Legolas knew it was Elrohir.   
  
"Elrohir...how did you...manage...to set it aflame...per chance?" Legolas said through his laughter.  
  
"Because Estel ...he...he made me drop the torch!"  
  
At this, Legolas gave an almost incredulous look at the younger twin before submitting himself to laughter again. How did a human make an elf drop a torch? On camp of all places?   
  
Elrohir could still remember his father's stern visage, though Elrond tried very hard not to laugh. It was usually Estel that got into trouble, not the twins.  
  
After finishing a joyful breakfast, a messenger rushed into the dining hall. "Lord Elrond, you must come quickly!"  
  
The urgency in his voice made Elrond, his sons and Legolas rush to the gates. Upon coming into full view of the scene, Legolas almost cried out but held his tongue.   
  
There was one elf, his body caked with blood, but the colors of Mirkwood, brown and green, were clearly evident. The ground that he had crawled on to get here left a trail of elven blood and his hands and knees were also covered with blood and blisters, from traveling. Prince Legolas rushed to the elf's side. The Prince quickly stopped the elf from moving any further and placed him gently on his lap, turning his face towards him.   
  
"Rahnir?" Legolas gasped.  
  
"My...Prince...thank the...valar...you live!" Rahnir rasped, trying to give a bow.  
  
Legolas shook his head quickly to dismiss the action. "What has happened?"  
  
"Mirkwood...spiders..." was all Rahnir had to say. Meanwhile, Lord Elrond and Estel had picked the body up and started to carry him to the healing house. Elrond nodded to Legolas, already giving his full consent to let Imladris' soldiers also ride out to Mirkwood.  
  
"Do not worry, mellon nin."  
  
"Hurry...my prince," Rahnir said before falling unconscious. The Prince watched as one of his good friends was carried away into the house of healing with Elrond, the mosted trusted healer in all of Middle Earth. Legolas stood there, dazed from the information he had just received. Suddenly, an image of his mother in the cocoon of a spider nest filled his mind. Legolas thougth with horror that his father and his people might fall to the same fate. He decided to set out for Mirkwood at sunset, he needed to gather supplies and formally ask Elrond to once again aid Mirkwood. Legolas stood gazing at the horizon towards his home, over the Misty Mountains, knowing that it takes at least a week to reach his people. The Prince could only hope that Mirkwood will still be standing when he arrives.

* * *

To be continued.  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter is okay. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know. RR plz, thank you!  
  
seeing-spots: I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to imply that I thought your suggestions were flames. I'm very glad for your suggestions and insights. I just wanted to clarify what I know and what I didn't know. I look forward to your next review and input. I haven't read LOTR in a long time and haven't been able to watch the movie either so I'm glad you are remainding me. And I am sorry if I sounded like I was offended, because I really wasn't.  
  
Coolio02: I'm glad you like the story so far. And no prob. You really should continue your story, hopefully soon.   
  
Karri: Thank you for letting me know about Laketown. They will come in shortly. I completely forgot. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter Six: Arrival?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.

==== means changing settings

The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 6: Arrival?

* * *

The forest was deadly quiet, no birds, no animals. Mirkwood seemed like a cemetery. Elrond's army rushed through, looking around cautiously, it was too quiet. Prince Legolas prayed that his father could hold on for just a little longer. He could hear, even feel the fear that the trees expressed. Legolas looked at Elrond, the Lord of Imladris gave the prince a nod, understanding the silent exchange of words; they could both feel the fear.   
  
At that, Elrond and Legolas urged their horses on faster, followed hopefully by the relief force that would save Mirkwood.  
  
====  
  
Mirkwood's last civilian ran towards the underground storage system that would serve as their home temporarily. Several of the last archers flanked her and her infant. King Thranduil stood at the edge of the cave, urging each civilian into the caves. He swallowed his tears of defeat, watching each child run in with his/her family, all the while thinking of his own child, his only heir to the throne, his last reminder of his wife and the happy times they've had.   
  
The King signaled for the archers to come into the caves, his hand at the handle that would drop the great stone door. The archers carefully made their way back to the caves. A couple spiders were able to make their way over the front gates, killing few elven warriors, among the many that have already fallen, trying to close the gates. The archers backed their way to their king, looking sadly at their home, and also deeply worried about their prince.   
  
Once the last archer made it in, the spiders poured through the gates, and the King pulled down the handle, sealing the wood elves into the stone cold caves. The King thought that he had seen the spiders retreat, but he knew he was only imagining a miracle. He was even crazy enough to imagine his son riding through the gates. Thranduil sighed, even at the fast rate of the doors sealing, he could still imagine things so vividly. He would not give himself hope when there was none in the outside world. The stone-door closed tightly. With a heavy heart, he turned away from the only exit that leads back to the glorious nation of Mirkwood, to the beloved trees, rivers and stars, to freedom.   
  
====  
  
Prince Legolas, Estel and the twins quickly took down the gates. The surprise was on the their side, the spiders had no where to flee. Legolas thought that he had seen the wall open, a fleeting image of his father played in his mind. The prince quickly dismissed that thought and concentrated on the enemy.   
  
It was a slow victory, even when the surprise greeted the spiders. Legolas had to run around the castle to chase down the string of spiders flowing from the gates.   
  
Legolas jumped to the ground lightly and ran up the long stairs to the front doors of the castle. He was greeted by silent corridors, silent rooms, silence. Legolas could not understand, he felt sure that since no one had been in the houses surrounding the caste, the civilians would be inside the castle. Legolas ran through the entire the castle, looking in every room, embraced by nothing but silence.   
  
Elrond and his sons went into the throne room, the army of Imladris taking out the few spider survivors. Their keen elven hearing could hear the panting breath of the prince, running quietly on the marble stone paths.   
  
"Where could they have gone?" Estel asked, worry filling his features.  
  
"They are not dead, that is for sure," Elrond answered, wondering where King Thranduil could possibly hid his entire kingdom of people.  
  
Legolas suddenly came into the throne room, searching frantically. He was about to search the castle again, but Estel caught his arm.   
  
"Legolas," Estel said softly, "They are not here."  
  
"Yes, they are. They have to be," Legolas said, trying to pull his arm away from Estel's iron grip. "Let me go...I have to find father."  
  
"Legolas!" Elrohir shouted, shaking Legolas, who had come up beside Estel. "Listen to us. They are not in the castle."  
  
"They are, they have to be. They are..." Legolas muttered, over and over again, trying to convince himself that his father was still alive, that the spiders had not killed him, that his father had not succumbed to the same fate as his mother.   
  
"Legolas," Elrond spoke, so softly that the wind seemed to have spoken it, "They have not died. Please sit down. Let us think of where they might have gone." Elladen nodded, surprised that his father could still be so calm. Legolas seemed not to have heard it, but didn't resist when Elrond's sons pushed him into a chair.   
  
"Legolas?" Elrond spoke again, coming towards Legolas, kneeling on the cold marble stone in front of the prince.   
  
"Legolas?" Elrond said again, a little louder.   
  
Legolas still looked at the ground, the images of his mother flashing continuously in his mind.  
  
Elrond gently lifted the prince's head up. Looking into his eyes, he could see the torment and pain flickering behind those blue orbs.

* * *

To Be Continued.  
  
I'm sorry this story took so long to be updated. I wasn't sure how to continue it from the last chapter. If anyone has any suggestions on how to continue this fiction, please comment. I have a very faint idea of what I want to do with this, but I'm debating between ideas. Please give me some advice and suggestions. Thank you.  
  
And Thank You to all the reviewers that have continued to read this story. Thanks for all the support and I hope I have met your expectations. Thanks for the reviews! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Intruder

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.

==== means change setting

The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 7: The Intruder

* * *

Lord Elrond looked around the deserted palace, almost fearing the silence that had engulfed the once cheerful place. Prince Legolas had just fallen asleep, exhaustion finally taking over him. Estel refused to leave the prince alone and wanted to stay by his side. The twins had also wanted to stay with their long-time friend.   
  
The lord of Imladris wandered the halls and corridors, hoping that perhaps someone is still here. The guards had also reported the disturbing news of the deserted villages and houses on the outskirts of the Mirkwood palace. Perhaps they had failed? Mayhap...they were too late and the denizens of Mirkwood were...   
  
Elrond shook his head...no...he will not think like that. He should not-would not-lose hope. For Legolas, he has to stay positive...for this elven prince whom he treated as a son...he will not lose faith...Thranduil and his people are alive somewhere. The Lord of Rivendell suddenly realized that Thranduil must have evacuated Mirkwood. Even if Thranduil was filled with pride, Elrond knew that the Mirkwood King wasn't stupid. He would protect the people...even if that means announcing defeat and retreating. But where could they have gone? Which shelter was close enough to the palace to flee to in such short notice?

======  
  
Estel looked at his elven friend with worry. He knew that elves could die of grief, and he sorely hoped Legolas would not desert the ones that loves him so much. Estel glanced at the twins, they were both fast asleep, their eyes open and glazed. The three of them had taken turns watching Legolas, fearing something might happen to him. They didn't know what, but something didn't seem right in the atmosphere.  
  
Estel looked out at the open balcony doors, the wind blowing through the milky curtains, the moon shining through the double window doors. Estel looked above the fireplace, expecting to see Legolas' family's painting. But Estel was met with only an open space. Shocked, Estel stared at that piece of wall and wondered what had happened to the painting. He knew that Legolas and his father treasured that painting. He knew that the family had few paintings of themselves and the painting was one of the few that had a picture of his mother. Thranduil also knew of this value and no doubt has a similar picture on his walls. Even if they had a fight, Estel knew King Thranduil still loved his son dearly and would never take the picture down out of anger.   
  
Estel knew that Mirkwood had loved their queen and was devastated about her death. But Imladris was even more shocked when they found out that they were the accused. Estel had been friends with Legolas for some years by then and was devastated to learn of King Thranduil's isolation from Imladris. Even though the King of Mirkwood had imposed that barrier, Legolas and Estel and the twins still found ways to meet with each other for adventures. But those adventures usually landed Legolas in deep trouble with his father, though that did little to discourage their meetings.   
  
Estel shook out of the daze and glanced out at the balcony again. The moon made leaves visible against the curtains, the wind making the leaves dance.   
  
Suddenly, a shadow caught Estel's wandering eye as the creeping shadow made its way across the prince's balcony. Estel got up slowly as not to disturb anything and stealthily moved towards the balcony door. He glanced out cautiously with his hand at the handle of his sword. He slowly stepped out onto the balcony. The forest below him was still dark, even with a bright almost-full moon. Looking around, squinting in the dark, he saw a flicker of a movement down by the woods. From the way the mysterious shadow moved, Estel knew that its grace betrayed its elven heritage. And from the way his hands were drawn out...the elf had a weapon.   
  
Estel looked down at the forest floor, wanting desperately to chase after this mysterious intruder. But Estel knew that he was not an elf. He could not jump down from the balcony and make it unscathed.   
  
Estel hurried inside and awoke his brothers. The twins awoke almost immediately; Estel quickly gestured them to be silent. Estel led them out onto the balcony before telling them of the elven intruder.  
  
Elrohir and Elladen glanced around by the woods but detected nothing. "Are you sure?" The twins asked Estel.  
  
"Positive. I saw someone."  
  
"Alright, we'll go check it out. Stay here," Elladen whispered, before they jumped down nimbly on the grass below and ran silently into the woods.=====  
  
The elf sighed in relief when he saw Estel move back into the room. The elf knew the human couldn't possibly make that kind of jump without breaking something. Quickly, the mysterious elf moved away from the prince's room, going deeper into the woods. He knew that the human would call upon his elven brothers.   
  
Upon reaching a small clearing, another larger elf stepped down from a tree. His features were completely masked by the darkness, but his eyes seemed to glow a light shade of green.   
  
"My lord, the prince is indeed home," the elf reported.  
  
"With Elrond, I presume?" The larger elf snickered.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"That meddlesome elven lord," the larger elf muttered. "I thought Mirkwood no longer favored him anymore."  
  
"The prince seemed to have found out. I could not make the move tonight...Elrond's sons are with him...and they could be out looking for me as we speak."  
  
"Alright. Do not worry, we have plenty of time. Stay with the original plan, timing is all we need. In the meantime, wait patiently."  
  
"Yes, my lord," the elf then disappeared again, back into the ranks of Elrond's army before the twins could find him. The larger elf could only grin, knowing that everything will go as plan.

* * *

To Be Continued.  
  
Thank you reviewers! I'm not sure what to write next, debating between ideas. Please give me some suggestions and input. I hope this chapter met up with your expectations. I'm going on a trip for about three weeks and I'm hoping there's internet access there. If so, I'll update soon. If not, I'm really sorry. But thanks for the advice everyone. Plz RR. Thanks!


	8. Chapter Eight: Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.

===means change setting

The Wounds of the Past  
by: firewingz  
  
Chapter 8: Hope

* * *

Light from the stars, moon and sun could barely reach the underground caves that the King of Mirkwood had made into a refuge. The air was clean but stale, lacking in the vitality and spirit of the forest. The cave system was vast and enormous, allowing it to house so many elven families with ease.   
  
King Thranduil sat in his own room, with the painting of his family hanging in front of him. The King sat in his oversized chair and sighed sadly.   
  
The King couldn't help but remember the happy days he had with his wife and his son before that tragic day and before he imposed the self-isolation from Lothlorien and Imladris. He sat looking at nothing in particular, but his mind, filled with happy light-hearted memories.

====

It had been spring when Legolas came into the world. The flowers and leaves were just blossoming, the sweet melodic songs of the trees had just filled the air. King Thranduil was overjoyed to find his wife holding their son in her arms, joy radiating out of her.   
  
"Nalian..." King Thranduil whispered, joy washing over him, unable to form words.  
  
Queen Nalian looked up. Her eyes were a tired, but she couldn't stop herself from looking at the bundle of miracle laying in her arms.  
  
King Thranduil came by his wife and sat down, gently lifting his son into his arms. His hair was as golden as the sun, like his mother, but his eyes were blue, like a piece of the sky was captured in them.   
  
Thranduil kissed Nalian before they both looked at their son again.  
  
"His name shall be Legolas, our little greenleaf of spring."  
  
Nalian smiled her agreement, "Legolas," she called to her son, kissing him on his tiny forehead. The head healer came inside and settled the Queen into a quiet rest. Thranduil bent down and kissed his beautiful wife once more before he left the room, with a smiling Legolas in his arms.===="Legolas, where are you?" Queen Nalian shouted into the forest. It was mid-day and the royal family decided to go out for a picnic under the shade of the trees by the river. But Legolas had been so excited that he had ran off first, disappeared. He had been barely one year, and Legolas had learned how to walk and run.  
  
"Ada! Atara!" Little Legolas shouted with delight.   
  
"Legolas! Be careful!" Queen Nalian shouted, a little fear in her soft brown eyes. But now that he was seven, Legolas was beside himself with glee now that he had learned how to cimb trees. Little Legolas had managed to pick the highest tree and climbed it to its top most branches. "We have to tell Rahnir not to teach Legolas these things, he could get hurt."  
  
King Thranduil merely smiled at her. She was very protective of him, but it was understandly so. Thranduil was a little worried himself, but he was also immensly proud.  
  
"Legolas, climb back down!" King Thranduil shouted at his little son.   
  
"Ada, Atara, come up here. It's pretty," Legolas shouted back, wanting to savor the taste of how it felt being so high above the ground, looking over the forest.  
  
Thranduil and Nalian sighed at their son's request but went up anyway, hoping to surprise their little greenleaf. As they climbed closer, Legolas knew that his parents were playing a little trick on him. He prepared himself to jump to another branch. Just as his parents reached him, Legolas jumped up and got onto an upper branch. Thranduil and Nalian merely smiled when Legolas jumped back down and landed into his parents' embrace. Legolas rich laughter entwined with the laughter of his parents as they all sat on a steady branch, embracing the warm afternoon sun and the soothing sound of music.

====

Elrohir and Elladen came back inside Legolas' room quietly. They had almost searched the entire forest but found no one suspicious. But they did not doubt Estel's word, next time, they'd be more careful.   
  
Legolas just started waking up, his eyes clearing from his sleep. He looked around and almost relaxed before nearly jumping out of bed.   
  
"Legolas, relax, we're right here," Estel said, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A quiet knock came before Lord Elrond came inside the prince's chamber. "Lord Elrond," Legolas spoke up, "did you find my father?"  
  
"Legolas, we haven't found anyone yet. But I believe Thranduil and the people are somewhere safe. We have to wait patiently for them. They will come out again," Lord Elrond assured the Prince. Elrond looked at Legolas for any sign of confirmation. Legolas looked up and nodded, understanding that if Thranduil had indeed evacuted the city, there would be no chance that they could reach them. Legolas sighed, hopeing that Elrond's words were right, that Thranduil and their people are indeed safe. Legolas couldn't help that nagging feeling that something was amiss, but for now, he will trust Elrond and wait.  
  
Lord Elrond saw the conflicting emotions running through Legolas' eyes before finally resigning to believe in his words. Elrond hoped that his guess is right, that he isn't leading Legolas astray. But right now, there is nothing that can be done.   
  
"Legolas, do not worry. You will reunite with your father again," Elrohir comforted, Elladen and Estel nodding in agreement. Legolas finally let his last doubt stray with the wind before smiling.   
  
"Right now though, Lady Galadriel sent a message, wishing for all of us to go to Lothlories. She said it is urgent. If it is alrigt with you, we will leave at noon."  
  
Legolas nodded and bowed before Elrond and his sons left his chamber to give the prince time on his own, now that the prince is no longer in danger.

* * *

To Be Continued:  
  
I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally update. I was away on my trip longer than I expected and then my computer started acting funny. I'm sorry how short this one is, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please, if any of you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks! Thank you to all of you Reviewers! Thank you! Plz RR! Thanks!   
  
got-lotr: thank you. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.  
  
Aranel of Mirkwood: You like Thranduil right? I like Thranduil as a fatherly type as well. But I hope maybe this chapter sort of gave hints for the future. Do you think how I portrayed him was okay?  
  
Deana: I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Coolio02: Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't write more about those two elves in this chapter, but I assure you they will be in the next chapter when theyr each Lothlorien.   
  
Starlit Hope: I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me if something is amiss. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.

=== means change settingThe Wounds of the Past  
  
by: firewingz  
  
**Chapter 9: Attack**

* * *

The guards surrounding the palace were always on high alert, in case another attack of spiders should invade. For now though, all was quiet, almost too quiet. The surprise attack earlier had only left few soldiers wounded, since surprise had been on their side. One Imladris soldier looked around himself, he was just released off duty and started to dart off into the Mirkwood forest.   
  
"Ilisien!" Another guard shouted. Ilisen stopped dead in his tracks, who was just about to report to this master in the depths of the forest.  
  
"Ilisien, where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to...to check out this part of the forest."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go alone? I can go with you," the elf volunteered.  
  
"No, that's okay. I should be meeting up with a patrol where I'm going. There is no need to worry," Ilisien thought quickly, covering his tracks.   
  
"Alright then, I'll catch up later."  
  
The other elf walked back into the main security group before leaving the stray elf alone. Ilisien let a grin play on his face before he went to find his master. 

=====

"Master Rahnir, Legolas will be leaving soon with Elrond. They're heading to Lothlorien," Ilisien reported to his master.  
  
"I see. We don't have enough time left. We have to strike before Galadriel notices. When are they leaving?"   
  
"Tomorrow morn," answered the obedient elf.   
  
"We'll strike tonight," Rahnir responded as an evil grin covered his face.

=====

Legolas sat in his room and looked at the empty space on his wall, where the picture of his family had only recently resided. The young prince of Mirkwood could not help but wonder for the hundreth time where his father might have gone. He had a feeling they were right under his nose, but currently he could not think of anything. He sighed and looked at the now lack of color in the sky. The stars could be seen so plainly from his spot by the balcony.   
  
The trees had been whispering urgent calls since night fell, but Legolas' mind could not focus on what the trees were trying to say. Perhaps, he shouldn't go to Lothlorien, perhaps he should stay in Mirkwood to wait for his father and his people.   
  
The young prince shook his golden head and decided to come up with an answer tomorrow morning. His body needed the rest and his mind was already sleep deprived. Legolas changed into his comfortable bed clothes before slipping underneath the covers. His head hadn't yet reached the pillow when his eyes glazed over into instant deep sleep.

=====

"Ada," Estel urged. "Should we leave Legolas all alone in his room. I swear i saw someone in his balcony the night before last."  
  
"Estel," Elrond soothed. "Legolas is a very pride elf, he would not want someone to be standing guard over him at all times. You know how he is?"  
  
"Yes, but I would feel better if we checked in on him from time to time."  
  
Elrond sighed, Estel was being stubborn again. But the lord of Imladris could tell why. He nodded his head in approvel. "Alright Estel. I'll place some guards on discreet posts for his safety."  
  
"Thank you ada. I'll go check on him now before I go to sleep."  
  
Elrond smiled, and let him go. The lord of Imladris could not help but know that Estel would one day be a great King.

=====

Ilisien and his master crept carefully to his room. They knew that Estel or a guard would soon be assigned here. They had to quickly get it done, or else they would not have another such perfect chance. Ilisien opened the door carefully and signaled for his master to follow. Ilisien stood by the door, to keep guard. His master withdrew an ornately carved knife from his robe and proceeded to the still sleeping prince.   
  
As Ilisien's master crept closer, he saw that Legolas was smiling in his sleep, no doubt dreaming of happier days with his mother and father.   
  
"Master, hurry. We haven't much time," Ilisien whispered.  
  
Rahnir glared at Ilisien who quickly quieted and kept on high alert. Rahnir glanced at Legolas and couldn't help but remember everything he's lost. He raised the knife above the prince's beating heart, "This is for my son, Thranduil," Rahnir whispered before slicing the beautiful knife through Thranduil's son's chest.

* * *

To Be Continued.  
  
I hope this chapter made sense. And I'm sorry this chapter took a while to be written. Please forgive me? looking with hopeful eyes The whole thing with Rahnir will be answered in the next chapter. Please, if there's any suggestions about how to continue this story or how my grammer sucks and where I need improvement, please tell me. Thank you!! Please RR and thank you to everyone who is reviewing.  
  
**got-lotr**: I hope this chapter didn't keep you waiting for so long. I'm so happy that I got an "updated" dance. Thank you. I'm so happy for your constant encouragement to continue this story. Thanks a bunch for reviewing. I hope you this like this chapter.  
  
**mascara freak**: I'm so glad you like Legolas too. I hope this chapter meet your expectations. Thank you!  
  
**witty-cc**: Thanx a bunch, I'm so happy you gave two thumbs up. Hope you like this chapter! When will you publish your stories huh? Hope you do so soon, I wanna read them. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters.

  
**The Wounds of the Past**

by: firewingz

**Chapter 10: Revenge **

* * *

Rahnir stood in the same place, beside the bed when the door burst open and Estel charged inside. Estel immediately stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. A beautifully intricate knife lay half way into Legolas' chest, whose breathing were more than erratic. 

Estel gave a gut-wrenching scream and went to his best friend. Estel looked at the blood that had already soaked the bed and Legolas' clothing. "Legolas...please...you can't die...you're an elf... you can't die...you're suppose to remember me...not the other way around..." Estel kept muttering.

Suddenly, Elrond came inside with his twin sons. They'd rush in right after hearing Estel's torturous screams. Elrond's first instincts were to kill the attacker who stood still in the night with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Guards, seize Rahnir," Elrond ordered while rushing to Legolas' side. "Elladen, Elrohir, get the herbs. Estel step away." Estel was quickly pushed away in a dazed state of mind. He saw Rahnir being escorted to the dungeons in the corner of his eyes. He charged the attacker, meaning to pound his fists into his gut and hope he dies. Just as he pounded on him with wild fury, Rahnir spoke in a loud commanding voice. "Thranduil will want to see this."

Estel stopped before eye-leveling with him. "That's what you wanted isn't it? To kill Legolas and have King Thranduil go through it. Isn't it!" Estel screamed into his face, punching him squarely in the face, sending him into the wall with a bloody nose. "Yes," Rahnir hissed. "My son is avenged. I don't care what you do to me. I'm happy."

Estel lunged at him, but was held back by Elrond. The Lord of Imladris shook his head. "Don't waste your breath with him. Help Legolas. He needs someone to anchor him to reality. come and talk to him, now." Elrond didn't have to say twice before Estel's fury turned to hope. He grasped his best friend's limp, cold hands and called for him.

_(In the Caves)_

Thranduil bolted up from his slumber, sweat drenching his clothes. It was a nightmare, that's it. Legolas...Legolas...Thranduil suddenly had a sickening feeling that Legolas was inside his room in the palace. Thranduil got up and called some guards to him. Even if spiders paraded up and down the halls of Mirkwood, He will reach his son, no matter the cost.

_(In the Palace)_

Rahnir sat on the ground, Legolas' blood staining his hands, his nose bleeding and some cracked ribs from Estel's fists didn't deter a blissful smile from crossing his face. 

Rahnir closed his eyes and remembered the events that had pushed its final climax to this point.

_He remembered, it was some thousands of years ago when he'd been happy, with his son and wife. Everything had been perfect. Until the day Thranduil came into the picture. His son had joined the army of Thranduil's back in the day it was called Greenwood the Great. His son had been sent out to patrol duty. _

_"The Patrols are back!" Someone had shouted to him. Rahnir had ran to the front gates to welcome his son back. But the face he saw was the only face that came through the gates. His clothes were covered with blood, his face had some bruises, but it was his eyes that Rahnir saw that scared him. His eyes were dead, there was no longer the light of happiness, of life, of youthful innocence shining there anymore. His son, Jaylin, though lived physically, died in spirit. _

_Rahnir went to the front of the crowd and tried to reach out to his son. Jaylin looked at his father, through the eyes of a stranger and almost jerked away. There didn't seem to be any resemblance of recognition in those once joyful eyes. 'What happened!?' Rahnir wanted to scream to the valor, 'Who...what had taken his son away from him!' _

_But he kept silent, Jaylin quickly went past the crowd and went directly to the king and reported that Orcs were sighted in the northwest. There'd been hundreds and they fought until daylight broke when the orcs finally fled. He had been the only surviver. Everyone else had been slaughtered. _

_Jaylin told his entire narrative in a dream like state. No emotion, no pain, no sadness, no grief, no hope. He was a living corpse. Rahnir wanted to run up to his son and shake him awake, but he suddenly heard a cry from behind him and reconized it as his wife. Rahnir quickly went back to his wife and tried to calm her down and took her back slowly...ever so slowly back home. _

_Jaylin was thrown in the dungeons and later executed, Rahnir had heard. His wife went hysterical. And one day, while Rahnir was sleeping. His wife, sliently crept out at night, knelt by the un-named grave of her son and died of grief. _

Rahnir hadn't gone through one day without thinking of revenge. His son died because he was the only surviver of an orc attack. Revenge was all that kept Rahnir dying from grief and joining his family. He changed his name to Rahnir and became the personal guard to Legolas ever since he was born.

Jaylin had been Rahnir's only son...Legolas is Thranduil's only son. His wife had died from grief in the forest...Thranduil's wife died from spiders in the forest. Two lives for two lives. Now, he can rest in peace. Rahnir smiled a happy smile, waiting until he can meet his family in the Halls of Mandos.

* * *

To Be Continued:  
  
Don't hurt me. I tried to put the next chapter as fast as I could. I'm going to college soon and I had to start packing I'm sorry. Please tell me any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. I can't seem to find a good change setting marker, got any suggestions? Please rr and thanks reviewers!  
  
**got-lotr**: I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen. But while I was writing...it just happened. Please forgive me. The next chapter will say more about Legolas' condition.  
  
**kurafoxgirl**: Don't get mad. Don't kill me. If you do, I can't update. That wasn't meant as a threat. But I hope this chapter helps you understand the situation.  
  
**mascara freak:** I'm glad I'm able to meet your expectations. Hope this one does too. Does it clarify why Rahnir wants to kill Legoals? I hope you still like this story. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Drifting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of the Ring's characters or its story. 

The Wounds of the Past

by: firewingz

* * *

Chapter 11: Drifting 

King Thranduil and his summoned army stood by the entrance of the caves. Thanrauil placed his elven sword in his hands and received a nod from his captain. The king of Mirkwood opened the stone doors as the night received them. They were met with the carnage of the spiders. The entire elven army stood in rapt fascination and at the same time dread. What could have killed all the spiders? What had happened?

Thranduil was the first to venture out and soon, the army trickled out, scouting the area. The captain plucked off an arrow from the back of a spider and examined it. It was of Imladris' markings. There were an unanimous questioning, their long-time-enemy comes to help them? It seemed highly unlikely.

But before King Thranduil could dwell on it more, he suddenly remembered his dream...his son, Legolas. With the army flanking him, the king rushed towards the palace. Imladris soldiers were stationed in all the archways, gateways and doorways. Upon the appearance of King Thranduil, the Imladris guards immediately bowed in respect a little awkwardly due to their surprise, but the mere presence of the King of Mirkwood told them to lower their eyes. But Thranduil paid none of them any heed, only rushing into his palace, having a dreaded feeling that his dream might have come true.

From down the hallway in Legolas' room, he could hear cries, cries of Legolas. Thranduil rushed down the hall and burst into the room. Legolas was laid upon the bed, a long deep cut drenched in blood engraved into Legolas' chest, his face was extremely pale. Estel was by Legolas' side, chanting,"Legolas, come back. Don't give up, c'mon Mellon-nin, come back!" Elrond was just starting to bandage the wound, his twin sons, rushing over the herb tray getting everything their father commanded. So intense were they in their work that they didn't even notice that anyone had barged in.

"Hahaha! Everything is complete! It's no use, Lord Elrond, stop trying," a high shrilly voice spoke over the panic. Thranduil turned slowly towards the voice, the voice of his trusted soldier, companion for over several milleniums.

 It was only then that Estel turned around, meaning to backhand Rahnir when Estel noticed Thranduil. "King Thranduil! You're here!" Estel was too excited that Legolas' father was here to even care that Thranduil did not have such a high opinion of him.

Elrond suddenly looked up and smiled a knowing smile. "Thranduil, do not just stand there. Come quickly and call your son back. He is drifting, and I fear he is drifting astray," Elrond commanded, snapping Thranduil's attention back to his son, extingushing the flames of anger directed towards Rahnir.

But Elrond knew that anger is useless and would not help the situation. Elrond and his twin sons had done everything they could for his physical wound. Luckily, Elrond got to Legolas in time, or else his wounds itself would have killed the elven prince. But now, the main concern is that Legolas' mind and spirit have drifted. If he is not called back, he could die from mental trauma. But even if Legolas is called back, he may never recover fully.

Elrond told his twin sons and Estel to leave the room and take care of Rahnir. The lord of Imladris would stay, in case Legolas needed him. Thranduil quickly went by Legolas' side, taking Estel's vacated seat. He looked at the pale face of his son, caressing his hand. "Legolas, come back. I lost your mother, I can not lose you too. Legolas, can you hear me?"

-----------

Legolas was in the middle of Greenwood the Great. Everything was so peaceful, he could hear the trees softly whispering to him, though he could not tell exactly what they were saying. He could feel the sun shining upon his face. But most importantly, he could see his mother, standing a couple yards in front of him.

He reached out towards her, running towards her, but she would never get closer. "Mother! Where are you? I miss you."

"I miss you too Legolas. Do you really want to come with me? Do you really want to leave Middle Earth behind?"

It was then that Legolas could hear Estel calling to him. His words were laced with fear and hope. Legolas cast his eyes down to the floor of the forest. "Estel..." he whispered.

Legolas hadn't made up his mind yet when suddenly, he could hear his father. Legolas heart beamed with hope that his father is still alive. Thranduil kept calling, _'I lost your mother, I can not lose you too_.'

Legolas looked up to his mother, who smiled at him. "Legolas, I love you. I will always be watching over you."

"Mother!" Legolas shouted in vain, but she had already vanished. Legolas just wanted to hug his mother one last time. He was not able to say good-bye the last time he lost his mother, but this time, Legolas knelt down on one knee and whispered, "Goodbye mother, I love you too."

-----------

"Legolas, please, come back!" Thranduil spoke earnestly, tears slipping down his check. Suddenly, Legolas' pale hand squeezed his father's. Thranduil quickly looked up at his son's face, but there was no changes. Elrond came by his side and placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "You were his deciding factor. You have brought him back."

Thranduil could not speak but only nodded his gratitude. Elrond knew that Legolas' physical and mental state was balanced at last. The lord of Imladris left the room with a solemn expression. He was met with his sons waiting outside, wondering how their best friend was doing. Elrond managed a smile and a nod. The twins and Estel smiled with relief.

But Elrond continued to walk down the hallway, to the chamber he use to use when he came to Mirkwood for visits many centuries ago. Elrond closed his door carefully, without a sound and sat down on the bed. He wished dearly that Legolas could recover completely for he feared not only for Legolas, but also for Thranduil and his twin sons and Estel.

Elrond knew that even if Legolas was brought back from the edge of death, Legolas had been too close to death and Legolas still has too much regret, anger, and sorrow to fully come back. The elven prince would be in a coma. For how long? It could be one day or even as long as eternity.  It depends on Legolas.

* * *

To Be Continued: 

_I'm sooooo eternally sorry. I was starting college and everything got really busy so there was no time to write. I also do not have a computer/lap top anymore and it makes updating very hard. But I finally did! I hope you have enjoyed. But I just wanted to say how awfully sorry I am for keeping you guys waiting. Thank you for the reviews and hope you rr plz!!!_

**Deana**: I'm sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoyed.

**got-lotr**: Thanks for the cookies! And sorry for the wait. Hope you've enjoyed.

**Moonyasha**: no...please no rabid squirrels. Don't kill me plz!

**mascara freak**: I hope you're not disappointed.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Phase One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Lord of th Ring's characters or its story. 

The Wounds of the Past

by: firewingz

Chapter 12: Phase One

* * *

During the confusion of Legolas' state, Rahnir was immediately escorted to the Mirkwood dungeons until further notice. His very presence unsettled everyone, especially to King Thranduil.

After a couple hours, Lord Elrond left his room to check on Legolas and Thranduil. Upon entering the room, King Thranduil had fallen asleep next to his son, who still had slept with his eyes closed. Not a good sign, but at least his breathing has stablizied. Lord Elrond took a blanket from the closet and draped it over the exhausted father. The light breeze came in from the open window, drapes still fluttering in the wind. It seems the forest itself was trying to call Legolas' name, creating a soothing atmosphere for Mirkwood...something rare since the spiders came into Mirkwood.

Lord Elrond quietly left the room, closing the door behind them, but signalling both Mirkwood and Imladris' soldiers to guard the entrance and keep vigilence watch. He started walking towards the infamous Mirkwood dungeons. He needed to talk to Rahnir. He had a feeling that there was more to this then a simple revenge.

Rahnir sat in his dark cell, content and not the least bit afraid of what would befall him. His revenge is complete, after centuries of plotting and planning. He thought back to the days of when he and his family were happily together in what was once called Greenwood the Great.

Rahnir suddenly snapped out of his daydream when his cell door opened. The wise, stern face of Lord Elrond strided in and took a seat across from the assassin. Lord Elrond noted that Rahnir held no worries or concern, a contented sly smile creasing his face.

"Hello Rahnir," Lord Elrond said, breaking the silence.

Rahnir had the courtesy of bowing to the Lord, who he actually respected.

"What were you expecting to happen?

"To complete my revenge."

"For whose gain?"

"For my son and wife."

"What do you expect to happen to yourself?"

"I expect that I'll be publically executed," Rahnir responded nonchalently, with a shrugg.

"Where are you from?

Rahnir seems to momentarily lose his dreaming gaze, but quickly looked up at Elrond, who sat looking at him with sympathy. Rahnir was unsure of what Elrond was trying to do, maybe Elrond thinks the plan failed? That perhaps Legolas will somehow survive his coma? Secretly, Rahnir couldn't be more happy; everything is going according to plan. Once Elrond, or Thranduil, or even Elrond's son find out what really is going on, it'll be too late to stop it. This is but phase one.

"Lothlorien," Rahnir replied.

* * *

To Be Continued.

I apologize for the long wait. Please forgive me...please? Hope this chapter makes it up to you...at least partially...maybe? Thank you for all of your encouragement and support. Talk to everyone soon:)

**got-lotr**: No...no penguins! I love penguins:)

**twentyonenine**: thanks! Hope you enjoyed!

**Moonyasha**: hope you like! leg was pulled :P

**Zammy**: Thanks!

**Dark Elf**: Thanks! As for Jaylin, those questions will be answered soon.

**Aliana Archer**: Hope this one meets your expecations too. Thanks!


End file.
